


I'll Be Right Here

by Winter_Skye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Slight Angst?, They're in college so I gave them my college student issues, aka I heavily projected on Rainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Fitzroy is there to provide some comfort to Rainer who's overthinking some things.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a first year college student stuck at crossroads about schooling so to make myself feel better I projected that onto Rainer and wrote this to calm myself down. Surprisingly it worked. 
> 
> Anyway, I love Rainer and Fitz as best friends so enjoy this. (I also think Fitz would give really good hugs. I would like a hug)

Rainer’s attention snapped from the space on the wall that she was mindlessly staring at to the door to her room as a knock sounded. 

  


“Fitz?”

  


The door opened slightly as Fitzroy came into view, “Lady Rainer? Am I okay to come in?”

  


Rainer let out a laugh as she pulled the blanket around her tighter, “Of course Fitz, I asked you to come.” So he entered the room the rest of the way, carefully shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room momentarily looking for a place to sit. Rainer answered his silent question by patting the bed next to wear she was curled up in her blanket. “I know you wear your fancy cloaks but would you like to join in with a blanket cape?” She grinned and pulled a blanket from next to her, it was purple with some simple skulls on it. 

  


Fitzroy sat on the spot she patted and looked the blanket over, it did seem soft and comfy, “Sure, why not.” He smiled and her grin widened as she draped it around his shoulders. “I’m guessing the matter isn’t urgent if we’re sitting here with blanket capes?”

  


She sighed, looking down at her lap for a moment, “I really just need some company. Too many thoughts to handle on my own,” she laughed a little but it sounded strained. Fitzroy hummed in understanding, waiting to see if she would continue. There was a long pause before she finally spoke up again, “Do you ever wonder if you’re doing the right thing?”

  


“I mean we’re villains Rainer, aren’t we supposed to  _ not _ do the right thing? Or am I missing something here?”

  


“No, no I don’t mean in those terms,” She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “It’s more like, is being here at this school the right thing? For you, for  _ me _ ?”

  


“Huh, personally I would prefer to be-”

  


“At Clyde Nite’s Night Knight School, yes Fitz I know, you mention it whenever you can.” 

  


In response Fitz crossed his arms across his chest and let out a grunt, “Ideally I would become a knight for the realm of Goodcastle and this is just.. How do you say a detour?”

  


“But do you ever stop and wonder if being a knight is what you actually want? Or if you’re just doing it because it felt like the only option? Or you  _ thought  _ it was what you wanted but now you’re just not sure? Or…,” Rainer trailed off as she stared at an unremarkable spot on the floor, Fitzroy could see a tear begin to roll down her cheek. 

  


“Rainer,” Fitzroy reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner, he had never been great with people when they were emotional. 

  


At his touch, she looked back up, “Oh, sorry Fitz,” she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand, “didn’t mean to space out like that.”

  


“Is this what you meant by too many thoughts?”

  


“Yeah… Just wondering if I should be here is all.”

  


“I’d miss you if you weren’t,” Fitzroy elbowed her side gently.

  


“Aw Fitz!” She grinned and gave him a slight push back, the tips of his ears heated up in embarrassment. “I’d miss you too, silly.”

  


“Not to sound rude, but what would you even be doing if it wasn’t your  _ creepy _ dancing animal skeleton act as a villain.”

  


She just shrugged, “Honestly I don’t know, but I do worry that I’m missing something. Like I love the professors here, and you and Master Firbolg and Argo and the rest of my friends, so I wouldn’t want to leave you all. But, I don’t know, the old way of adventuring sounds fun, that or maybe learning a trade from the town,” she mused it over. 

  


“You’d even have helpers from your animals,” he suggested. 

  


“Yes! Exactly!” At that, a small skeleton, Fitzroy assumed rat, came and sat on Rainer’s lap as she absentmindedly petted its spine. Fitzroy attempted to suppress a shudder, Rainer was great but that didn’t make it any less unnerving. 

  


“I do hope you know Rainer, I support you. Albeit not a fan of the rodents,” she smiled at that and lifted the rat skeleton up but he slowly pushed her hands back down so it was on her lap again rather than at his eye level, “but I do care for you a great deal and am here for you.”

  


“Thank you,” the rat scampered off back to wherever it came from and Fitzroy found Rainer leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, “It means a lot.”

  


“You’ll figure it out, and I will stay by your side as long as you would like,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vibe with me on twitter: @Winter__Skye


End file.
